


Maketh Tua/Inquisitor: The 50/50 Chance

by lordhadrian



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, F/M, Pre-Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion, Star Wars References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 17:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9281729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordhadrian/pseuds/lordhadrian
Summary: Maketh discovers her heritage, that she is part Diathim.  The Grand Inquisitor must make a difficult choice when Maketh is discovered trying to free her adoptive parents from the Imperial agenda on Lothal.....





	

Maketh Tua/Inquisitor: The 50/50 Chance

 

"Hello, Minister Tua" the voice oozed from the screen.

Maketh had a look of horror. It had been an eternity since she last spoke to her simple farm parents in the fields of Lothal. As Empire day approached, and the planet prepared to celebrate, and she called upon her mother to make plans. What she got made her go pale. Her parents recently became acquainted with an Inquisitor who smiled pleasantly as he searched their homestead for Rebels. Fifth Brother smiled at her, and Maketh felt double the horror of not only seeing the deranged Imperial hunter with her parents, smiling pleasantly, but that he now knew who her parents were.

"Your mother is fixing a lovely meal. You should join us" The Brute grinned politely "You wouldn't want to....disappoint your mother, now would you?"

"Yes, my dear" she beamed at Maketh from the com link "When ARE you coming over?"

The Inquisitor had her right where he wanted her, and all Maketh could do was put on a brave face for her parents "I should be coming over soon. Inquisitor, I promise you....you will receive full hospitality. My Mother is a...good cook" she held back tears as the Brute smiled. She was signaling him that she would, indeed, surrender to any demands in exchange for himk not bringing harm to the family. As Inquisitor, he had access to unlimited power and authority. And he knew how to exercise it to get what he wanted. Maketh observed his pleased expression, and knew that what he wanted....was her.

The com link ended, and Maketh burst into tears as she shivered, thinking about how he would paw her body with great delight. In order to escape him, she had to make sure her parents were safe, and only one man could ensure their safety. The Grand Inquisitor. But what she would ask of him could be viewed as treason. It was a long shot, a fifty-fifty chance he would ever go along with such a thought. She cried harder at the thought of Fifth Brother basically holding her parents hostage to get her. The lights in her room started to burn brightly, as iff reacting to her sorrow. An ethereal light hazed around her.

"Do not give up hope" a familiar voice called out from the ether.

"Father?" She almost instinctively knew as she looked up into the foggy air around her.

"There is still hope. Trust your heart....and trust your destiny" the voice replied softly. Maketh could almost walk on air, and she almost wondered if she was really floating or just elated by the voice. The fog in the air departed, and she realized she was still in her spartan Imperial room. She sighed, scared of what could happen, but she quickly headed out to her office. She had a plan. It was half baked, but better than nothing.

Fifth Brother patrolled around the farm area as he waited for Maketh to arrive. How he dreamed of her, and felt a strange peace inside himself at the thought of her company. It wasn't love, not the kind of love most people understood. It was more of a control he could have, since his own life was not his own. He was a servant to Imperial darkness, and to his Master that taught him his powers and skills. He had no control in his life, but to control others made him feel secure in who he was. Controlling Maketh would be the pinnacle of those perverse feelings.

"Fifth Brother, Report!" Seventh Sister harpied on the com link.

"Master...." The Brute muttered, acknowledging the Inquisitor who has been training him "I am still conducting my investigations. The Rebels cannot be far from this farm area."

"Tarkin needs results, or else I will send you to another location. You need to stop wasting time with these farmers!" Seventh Sister cut off the link, making her orders clear. Fifth Brother sighed with resentment that the female Inquisitor held such power over him. It would be only fair that he would dominate someone else.

Maketh raced to her office and reached a computer terminal to access available transfers for her parents off world.

"Minister Tua, I didn't expect you here so early. Why in such a hurry?" Maketh turned to face Governor Pryce.

"Oh! Pardon me...G-Governor. You startled me." Maketh took a deep breath. Governor Pryce did not smile as she examined Maketh, but looked at her with an almost hidden sense of concern.

"Are you alright, Minister? You're shaking...." Pryce kept a calm face without revealing her maternal concerns, something she was not ready to show off to anyone, especially Maketh Tua. But she was right. Maketh was nervous about breaking rules to save her parents, and her body started to react. A part of her started to open up, a part of her that had been dormant her entire life. Maketh saw a brief flash of light and heard the call of angels.

"I have been informed by the Inquisitors

"Please excuse me...I...I am not feeling well..." Maketh calmly walked away. She was disoriented to the point that she did not even notice Xavion walk towards her. She darted from her office, and he stood perplexed as she entered a lift. Arindha looked at the computer terminal and saw Maketh's procedures to transfer her step parents. She Immediately started putting two and two together, with mixed feelings for Maketh and why she would illegally remove citizens of Lothal.

"What is it, Governor?" Grand Inquisitor Xavion asked as he entered the office. Governor Pryce felt torn for only a second, but turned off Maketh's computer before he could see what she was attempting to do.

"Everything is fine for now" she replied vaguely "However, I believe Maketh should be....observed until she starts feeling better. In the meantime, I need your Inquisitors to investigate certain farmers who may be sympathetic and helpful to the Rebel cause...."

"Of course, Governor." Xavion. He bowed and turned away, but did not look pleased. He wanted to question the Governor's motives against Maketh, but it was best not to. It was not wise to ever look or sound disobedient, and Xavion knew that Governor Pryce played a long chess game of ambition, much like Commander Tarkin, Lord Vader and the Emperor. He went to find Maketh.

Governor Pryce went to her office to quickly announce the suspension of all transfers off Lothal due to Rebel incursions. Any attempts to move from the planet would be viewed as sedition. She had an unspoken affection for Maketh, wanting care for her, but she could not let the Minister get away with subversive activities, not when Lothal was on the verge of great prosperity under the Empire. A voice tried to reach her, tried to explain that Maketh was changing, but Arindha's ambitions locked out all other things. She would not be swayed by any influence except her own aspirtations

Maketh hid in a corner in a random part of the administration building, breathing hard as she suppressed the feelings and energy trying to burst forth.

"Let it happen...." The fatherly voice tried to reassure her "Everything will be okay..."

"I'm scared!" Maketh held her head with strain "Am I....d-dying?"

"No!" The voice replied "You are transforming, evolving. Maketh....you are so special. You have no idea of your true capabilities."

"I have to get to my parents! I have to save them...."

"Maketh, listen, you are in danger....you must transorm to embrace your true self. Only then can you save them."

"PLEASE STOP! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Maketh ran, agonizing over the new changes she felt were trying to burst from her. She also had to find a way around Fifth brother and move her adoptive parents to Naboo, safe from the clutches of the Inquisitors.

Xavion saw her exit the building in tears, and his heart sank, knowing that she was up to something. And his heart felt torn. It was his duty to uphold laws of the Empire, to arrest those who might be in collusion with Rebels. Maketh's strange behavior made him suspect the worst. And yet....he wanted to reach out to her. He had a horrible choice to make, and it was a 50/50 chance he would make the wrong decision that could haunt him for the rest of his life....

 

It was a lazy afternoon for the crew of the Ghost as they rested in a secret landing space. Ezra was arm wrestling Zeb, who always held back so they would end the day in a tie. Hera was constantly adjusting something on the ship with Chopper by her side. Sabine and painted on the side of a mountain that helped hide them from patrols and Kanan meditated.

"I'm beginning to think you can't handle my strategy!" Ezra smiled as he and Zeb struggled in their arm wrestling match.

"I'm just wearing you down for the big kill!" Zeb smiled back. Their revelry was interrupted by a signal piercing the Ghost's communications. Chopper's head spun around, and Hera perked up as she heard the noise.

That's an imperial signal!" she gasped. Everyone stopped what they were doing and gathered around the ship's computer. Chopper warbled something and spun his arms around in surprise.

"A code!" Sabine blinked "It's a code asking for our help.....to rescue a couple of....farmers? It says the Inquisitors are gathering up two people believed to be traitors.....and the messenger requests we rescue them to take to....Naboo?"

"A trap?" Ezra asked. He smiled a little "I guess the only way to find out is to spring it!"

Zeb chuckled, and Chopper seemed to approve as well. Hera and Sabine looked at each other with doubt, but Kanan nodded.

"It's worth checking out. Maybe it is a trap, but we will be ready...."

Maketh slowed down after her panic and felt despair as she jumped on a speederbike to go to her parents farm. She felt condemned from the Inquisitors and from her own changing body, tormented by the voice that pushed her anxiety to the edge. She made her way to the farm, and saw the Fifth Brother waiting for her. He was waiting in the yard, and she sensed her mother and Father were inside, intimidated by the Inquisitor's menacing agenda.

"Maketh...." he grinned "When I discovered that your parents lived here, I knew I wanted to become more acquainted with you and your family. I hope we can become....closer from this coincidence. I will protect them from Rebels, and make sure they are never accused of any treasonous activity! Now.....maybe you should step forward and show me.....your appreciation...."

Maketh held back tears as her body trembled. She could not fight his plot, could not turn to Xavion, could not stop feeling pain in her joints and stomach. She felt so defeated, yet all she could do was accept the fate before her....the aching in her body grew worse, and she could hear a noise in her ears, a static kind of noise. She gritted her hands to push back the changes her body was making.

"I am here, Inquisitor. Brute! Now leave my parents alone!" She growled "You wanted a trophy, so come and get me.....Your tiny mind has been obsessed with me, but I promise you I will not be a toy for your amusement very long!"

"I like your spirit!" the brute grinned "I will break you, like I have broken so many other women!"

"MAKETH!! RUN!! IT'S A TRAP!!!" Her mother shouted from the house. The brute turned and almost chuckled.

"Now...it's not very nice to interrupt my fun! I may have to teach your mother some manners if she doesn't want to be sent to a prison camp for rebels!"

"Leave her alone!" Maketh blurted out, her body not shivering out of control.

Fifth Brother, who had always endured abuse from Seventh Sister, did not appreciate any outburst from any woman. Maketh's mother might have only been given an intimidating stare to silence her. But Maketh had to be taught a harsh lesson and accept the Brute's control. He pulled out his red saber and prepared to punish the women with scars that would sting.

But Maketh was not about to let her family be harmed. The power that she tried so hard to hold in....finally released itself in a blinding explosion of light!

It was then that a ship's engines roared overhead. The Ghost had been looking for the coordinates. Maketh's transformation into a fully brightened Diathim angel was complete in the moonlight.

"What WAS that!" Ezra pointed at the bright angel that lit up the area "It looks like a very colorful explosive device."

"That's no explosive I'VE ever seen!" Sabine had to almost cover her eyes from the bright beauty of the sight.

Maketh's explosive powers threw the Fifth brother into a nearby tree and knocked him out. Her mother shielded her eyes in shock. "M-Maketh?" she gasped and fainted.

Uncontrolled and undisciplined, Maketh burnt out, transforming back to her human form. Exhausted, she almost fell to the ground but was caught by a figure from the darkness. The shadowed person carried her off, trying to not be seen by the Rebels, lest the plan to help her parents escape might go wrong. The crew of the Ghost landed and searched the area.

Hera flashed a light around the farm house. "I could have sworn...that angel, whoever it was....looked like...." She looked at Kanan.

The Jedi shook his head "I read tales of the space angels, but I never believed it possible that could actually exist. Not out here on Lothal." They swiftly helped the old couple, Maketh's parents, on board the ship with a few possessions and clothes. Their old life on Lothal was over, but at least they would be safe from the Inquisitors, safe from the plans to enslave the population into the weapons program on Lothal. Safe from Governor Pryce's ambitions. The Ghost exited up into the sky, none of the crew wishing to explain what had happened. Some things were best left unspoken. They would carry the old couple to Naboo, where they could start a new life until Maketh could reach them again.

Governor Pryce was awakened by the Grand Inquisitor's signal and stern voice.

"Speak, Inquisitor" she sat up from bed, slightly irritated.

"Minister Tua was attacked by Rebels. Some citizens have been taken by the ones who fly that Ghost ship!" Xavion dutifully reported "It would seem the Minister was cleverly trying to ensare the Rebels, using the farmers as bait....until that incompetent Fifth Brother interfered!"

The Governor gasped, her Matronly instincts revealed briefly "Is Maketh....is M-Minister Tua okay?"

Xavion watched over Maketh in her hospital bed at the Imperial medical facility "She is well, Governor, but she has....injuries. I would recommend that I watch over her for the rest of the week until she heals her strength."

"Yes. Do that. Please....keep me informed of her condition" Arhinda lay in bed, and covered her face with a moment of despair "The rebels have tried to kill her!" she concluded "I will make them pay!"

Xavion, Grand Inquisitor and 'loyal' servant to the Empire, sighed as he caressed Maketh's sleeping face. He closed his eyes and wondered if contacting the rebels did not make things worse for the woman who held his heart.

"Oh Maketh..." He whispered, brushing her hair "What are we going to do? What's going to happen when the Empire discovers you are not.....completely human?" She stirred a little, having a dream. He kissed her forehead. For a second, he was terrified of the future. A future that he was now fully committed towards. One that could destroy his career. One that could have them both executed.

"You can't hear me, Maketh.....but I promise to do my best" he sighed and looked away, staring out the window at the skyscrapers of Lothal's Imperial Capital. He had been at a crossroads, divided by loyalty to a cold, Galactic dynasty and a warmth in his heart filled by the smile of this unique woman. He took a chance, on the verge of having her disappear into an Imperial Prison, took a chance to save her and hide her secret. He chose to save love rather than give in to cold duty. What chance did he have to conquer darkness with love? What chance to save her and reunite her with her parents now living on Naboo? He guessed with Tarkin, Vader and the Imperial might weighing on his mind, they might have a 50/50 chance to win with the passion he chained up inside himself. But it was a chance he now realized he would give up everything to take.


End file.
